


Lost Love and Heavy Hearts

by Spirit and Opportunity (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Category: NASA - Fandom, The Rovarians
Genre: Character Death, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Spirit%20and%20Opportunity
Summary: Oneshot where Amity has gone missing and is presumed dead. The fic is better than this summary sounds, I promise.





	Lost Love and Heavy Hearts

For once, Opportunity was glad he didn’t need to breathe, because he didn’t think he’d have been able to. While it didn’t physically happen, he felt like he had the proverbial lump in his throat, as well as the aching chest feeling that came with a broken heart. It was all he could do to keep himself from breaking down and sobbing as he proceeded to the citadel, Spirit at his side. Both wore black bands on their arms in addition to their gold ones. 

In his hands, Opportunity carried a wreath of metal and glass roses that matched the single one he had stuck in the collar of his armor. The single rose stood for the beginning, and the wreath stood for what they guessed was most certainly an end. The wreath took the place of the body they didn’t have, because no one knew where it was. Inside the wreath was a photo of the person it honored, on his wedding day with his flower crown on. Beneath it were the words “My love for you will live on forever. Even when everything else has ceased to exist, my love for you will always remain, my dear Amity.” on a metal plate attached to the picture. A golden band still shone on Opportunity’s left ring finger, a stark contrast to the black cape attached to his shoulders.

Beside him, Spirit wore a black tunic and cape. Her eyes were either downcast or on her twin. She’d watched him spend hours lovingly crafting the wreath, and she’d held him when he’d fall apart sobbing in the middle of working on it, offering whatever comfort and all the love she could. And she was ready to do that again if it happened here.

They didn’t know what had happened. Amity had left their home to go somewhere and had never come back. Neither the Rovarians or NASA could reach him. Both had launched searches of all kinds, and neither had found any trace of the little rover. Reluctantly, Opportunity had called off Rovarian searches, saying that Amity wouldn’t want them to use up their resources for him, though Spirit knew Opportunity would’ve found a way to harness a black hole if he thought it would help find Amity.

She couldn’t imagine the pain her poor twin was feeling. He’d been distraught ever since Amity went missing, and he cried himself to sleep at night. She just let him, because in truth, Spirit didn’t know what she should do, and she feared doing something wrong and possibly hurting her brother more. No one had ever seen him like this before, not even her, and she worried about him.

As they stopped in front of the citadel and Opportunity set the wreath up on a stand, Spirit wrapped an arm around him and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze when she heard soft sniffing sounds from him. His hand went to the single rose he wore. It was the one Amity had made him as a Valentine’s gift, the day they professed their love for each other. The smaller rover had been so nervous then, and afraid to tell him his feelings, until Opportunity had coaxed it out of him. Since then, Amity had become more confident and open, especially when “Oppy” was with him.

If only Amity could see him now.

He wasn’t standing up tall and strong anymore. The sun didn’t set him on fire anymore. His eyes didn’t shine anymore like Amity had made them do. Spirit found herself softly weeping, for Amity, her brother-in-law, yes, but also for her twin, who seemed to have died inside. 

She heard Opportunity try to give the loving eulogy he’d written, but when he broke down in the middle of it, she rushed out to take him in her arms, holding him close and gently guiding him back to his place by the wreath before she continued it herself. She didn’t remember a word of it or hear any of it. She was focused on Opportunity. The moment she finished, Spirit was back at his side, hugging him close, whispering soft, soothing words of comfort to him. She didn’t even hear the words their friends from NASA had to say as she held her brother close.

She just hoped that somehow, someday, Opportunity would be okay again.


End file.
